shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment Sets (SF3)
Equipment Sets are a sets of gear involving unique (and sometimes Epic) items in Shadow Fight 3. Each set of equipment has a special theme and can only be obtained while their respective events are ongoing. Equipment with Epic rarity can however still be purchased even after the event is over. Monkey King Set The Monkey King set could be obtained during the 2019 Lunar Festival special event, Lunar Tournament. This set can be obtained through a special Booster Pack available during the event, Unique Pack as well as by gathering a number of marathon points. This set belongs to the Dynasty faction. It comprises of the following: *Monkey King Mask - Carrying the Burst Shadow Ability. *Monkey King Outfit - Carrying the Peg-Top Shadow Ability,. *Monkey King Staff - Carrying the Thresh Shadow Ability. *Monkey King Flask - Carrying the Cloud Shadow Ability Helm monkey king.png|Monkey King Mask Arm monkey king.png|Monkey King Outfit Wpn monkey king staff.png|Monkey King Staff Resources-ui-inventory-rng bottle monkey king.png|Monkey King Flask Executioner's Set The Executioner's set could be obtained through marathon during the Sanguine Forest event. This set belongs to the Legion faction and comprises of: *Eye of the Reaper - Carrying the Pivot Shadow Ability. *Sanguine Cowl - Carrying the Thud Shadow Ability. *Sin Eater - Carrying the Vane Shadow Ability. *Excarnators - Carrying the Tide Shadow Ability. Helm str 19.png|Eye of the Reaper Arm str 19.png|Sanguine Cowl Wpn executioner sword.png|Sin Eater Excarnators.png|Excarnators Steel Sakura Set The Steel Sakura set could be obtained through marathon during the Blossom Festival event. This set belongs to the Heralds faction and was the first unique set to have a ranged weapon. It consists of: *Blossom Mask - Carrying the Eruption Shadow Ability. *Sakura Phantom - Carrying the Blast Shadow Ability. *Iron Foliage - Carrying the Harpoon Shadow Ability. *Petal Thrower - Carrying the Bolt Shadow Ability. Helm sakura.png|Blossom Mask Arm sakura.png|Sakura Phantom Wpn glaive sakura.png|Iron Foliage Rng harpoon sakura.png|Petal Thrower Swamper's Set The Swamper's Set could be bought for trophies during the Menace of the Swamps event. It is the first equipment set where the gear (except for the weapon) is of Epic rarity instead of Unique. This set belongs to the Legion faction. It consists of: *Swamper's Headgear - Carrying the Uppercut Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 850 trophies. *Swamper's Camouflage - Carrying the Thud Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1300 trophies. *Swamper's Grinders - Carrying the Skeet Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1100 trophies. *Chained Hatchets - Carrying the Concussion Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 450 trophies. Unlike other equipment sets, the armor, helm, and ranged weapon of the Swamper's Set were already available before the Menace of the Swamp event were held. Because they are not of Unique rarity, they are still obtainable even after the event has ended. Helm str 17.png|Swamper's Headgear Arm str 17.png|Swamper's Camouflage Wpn_mace_swamper.png|Swamper's Grinders Rng axes 01 03.png|Chained Hatchets Frozen Dragon Set The Frozen Dragon set could be purchased for trophies during the Dragon Lesson event. This set belongs to the Dynasty faction and consists of: *Frost Helmet - Carrying the Burst Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 850 trophies. *Frozen Dragon - Carrying the Peg-Top Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1300 trophies. *Snowstorm Blades - Carrying the Turmoil Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1100 trophies. *Glacier Orbs - Carrying the Trail Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 600 trophies. Helm_frozen_dragon.png|Frost Helmet Arm_frozen_dragon.png|Frozen Dragon Wpn_sabers_frozen_dragon.png|Snowstorm Blades Rng_bomb_frozen_dragon.png|Glacier Orbs Pirate Set The Pirate set could be purchased for trophies during the Big Splash event. It is the first equipment set to comprise entirely of items with Epic rarity. This set belongs to the Legion faction and is made up of: *Tricone - Carrying the Uppercut Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 850 trophies. *Mariner's Coat - Carrying the Spikes Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1300 trophies. *Storm Hammer - Carrying the Anvil Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1100 trophies. *Rusty Rascal - Carrying the Removal Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 700 trophies. Unlike other sets, the Pirate Set is a set of Epic Legion equipment from Chapter V. However, the set was introduced and obtainable early from the Big Splash event, which was held some time before Chapter V was released. Helm_str_24.png|Tricone Arm_str_24.png|Mariner's Coat Wpn_twohanded_hammer_02_02.png|Storm Hammer Rng_pistol_01_03.png|Rusty Rascal Feldsher's Set The Feldsher's set could be obtained through marathon during the Market Madness event. This set belongs to the Heralds faction and consists of the following items with Epic rarity: *Feldsher's Mask - Carrying the Eruption Shadow Ability. *Feldsher's Uniform - Carrying the Blast Shadow Ability. *Shadow Piercer - Carrying the Dash Shadow Ability. *Endless Pain - Carrying the Porcupine Shadow Ability. Helm prc 17.png|Feldsher's Mask Arm prc 17.png|Feldsher's Uniform Wpn naginata 01 03.png|Shadow Piercer Endless_Pain.png|Endless Pain Jail Keeper's Set The Jail Keeper's set could be obtained through marathon during the Prison Break event. This set belongs to the Legion faction and consists of the following items with Epic rarity: *Determination Point - Carrying the Uppercut Shadow Ability. *Commandant - Carrying the Spikes Shadow Ability. *Nightbanes - Carrying the Hack Shadow Ability. *Scarlet Blades - Carrying the Bonds Shadow Ability. Helm_str_27.png|Determination Point Arm_str_27.png|Commandant Wpn axes 02 03.png|Nightbanes Rng knives 01 03.png|Scarlet Blades Rogue Showman's Set The Rogue Showman's set could be obtained through marathon during the Dangerous Show event. This set belongs to the Dynasty faction and consists of the following items with Epic rarity: *Wrapped Kui - Carrying the Burst Shadow Ability. *Fine Raiment - Carrying the Peg-Top Shadow Ability. *Crane's Wings - Carrying the Twist Shadow Ability. *Luna Chakrams - Carrying the Roll Shadow Ability. Wrapped Kui.png|Wrapped Kui Fine_Raiment.png|Fine Raiment Wpn deerhorn 01 03.png|Crane's Wings Rng chakram 01 03.png|Luna Chakrams Vampire Lord Set The Vampire Lord set could be purchased for trophies during the 2018 Halloween special event, Creepy Party. This set belongs to the Legion faction and consists of the following items with Unique rarity: *Bloodwing - Carrying the Pivot Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 900 trophies. *Crimson Thirst - Carrying the Thud Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1300 trophies. *Call of the Cursed - Carrying the Lunge Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 1100 trophies. *Blood Spit - Carrying the Ballistae Shadow Ability, it could be purchased for 650 trophies. Bloodwing.PNG|Bloodwing Crimson-Thirst.PNG|Crimson Thirst Call-of-the-Cursed.PNG|Call of the Cursed Blood-Spit.PNG|Blood Spit Time Traveler Set The Time Traveler set could be obtained through marathon during the Side Effect event. This is the first set that can only be obtained by gathering a number of marathon points, instead of purchased with trophies. This set belongs to the Heralds faction and consists of the following items with Epic rarity: *Neurovisor - Carrying the Eruption Shadow Ability. *Saccadic Masking - Carrying the Blast Shadow Ability. *Fate Slicer - Carrying the Harpoon Shadow Ability. *Massive Mines - Carrying the Deactivation Shadow Ability. Neurovisor.PNG|Neurovisor Saccadic-Masking.PNG|Saccadic Masking wpn glaive 01 03.png|Fate Slicer Massive Mines.png|Massive Mines Bad Okada Set The Bad Okada set could be obtained during the 2018 Christmas special event, Winter Frenzy. This is the first set that has its items obtained through a special Booster Pack available during the event, Unique Pack as well as by gathering a number of marathon points. This set belongs to the Heralds faction and consists of the following items with Unique rarity: *Steel Focus - Carrying the Eruption Shadow Ability. *Shadow of the Snow - Carrying the Blast Shadow Ability. *Icy Reaper - Carrying the Trip Shadow Ability. *Winter Star - Carrying the Grinder Shadow Ability. Steel_Focus.png|Steel Focus Shadow of the Snow.png|Shadow of the Snow Icy_Reaper.png|Icy Reaper Winter_Star.png|Winter Star Gallery Lunar Tournament (1).jpeg|Monkey King Set At deaths door (18).jpg|Executioner's Set Blossom festival (27).jpg|Steel Sakura Set Anger of exiles (27).jpg|Swamper's Set A hard won lesson (21).jpg|Frozen Dragon Set Big_splash_(27).jpg|Pirate Set Rescue operation (24).jpg|Feldsher Set Escape_(30).jpg|Jail Keeper's Set Revelations (27).jpg|Rogue Showman's Set Fair fight (28).jpg|Bad Okada Set Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty Category:Legion Category:Heralds Category:Equipment